Life or Death?
by Marvella.M
Summary: Set after season 3. The group are trying to survive at the same time as being low on supplies. But they come across a young person who is related to someone they know?
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own the The Walking Dead but I do own one of the characters in this story. _**

**_Chapter 1: The Figure, The Human_**

* * *

The figure legs ran while dogging the forest trees. The figure breath was inhaling and exhaling and each step the foots made, makes sticks snap loud. The human like ran past walkers while they tried to catch up just for the blood of this thing but failed. The human seemed to have no weapons, risking its life to not be eaten alive. It then ran into a road that was in the middle of no where. Never stopping it ran, ran in the middle of the road as that was the safest place to see walkers from ahead. The person seemed to know what it was doing and where it was going. The human then started to getting slower, loosing breath like it could run fast but not far. The head kept looking behind to see the crowed of the more walkers by the minute walking slowly. They where catching up and the human knew that.

* * *

Daryl and Rick looked out the car window to see three cars smashed up in the middle of the road. Blood everywhere there was the odd walker stuck in the car or on the floor eating the guts of a person that was dead. Rick slowed down with thoughts in his head of what happened, how the cars could have crashed and mostly how long ago was this incident?

"Look! Supplies!" Glenn broke the silence looking at the smashed boot of a car full of food, weapons and first aids. The others then looked with desperate eyes; because that was the first time they've seen supplies this week. Rick stopped the car completely but nobody got out.

"Are you sure about this?" Michonne said having a bad gut feeling.

"We need it!" Carl reminds the others.

"Everyone stay here I'll get it" Daryl says picking up his weapon. Daryl seemed to like the idea of going out there alone because he likes to work on his own. He just wants to go out there get it and then they will be gone. That way nobody gets hurt and they drive off with at least some supplies that will last a few days. But Rick doesn't have any of that.

"No. We will all go"

They get out the car and close the doors gently. Daryl is the first to get to the supplies. He doesn't bother looking at what supplies there are and just throws then into an empty bag. Michonne walks over in her own time to the walker eating the guts. She stabs through the head making the body fall forward just missing her feet. Rick, Glenn and Carl walk slowly around the smashed up cars waiting for any movement of a walker or an unknown human. Carl gradually separates from the group; he walks past their car and walks up the road but still keeping within reaching distance of the others. Carl squints his eyes, looking into the distance he can see a movement and it don't look like a walker. Carl knew it was too fast for a walker.

"Carl!" Rick whispers but shouts quickly. Carl flinches a bit but turns to see his dad waving his arm as a signal to get back.

"HELP!" Someone screamed from what seemed not too far away. Carl looked quickly back up the road to see a small girl running towards him with slow but a big crowed of walkers behind her. Rick ran towards Carl and pushing his body behind his. Daryl had his weapon but found it hard to find the trigger to shoot the arrow. The girl was in front of them before they knew it. She had long blonde hair that was in a messy pony tail and she looked as dirty as them. She ran into Rick and put both her hands on his arms and fell to the floor still holding Rick.

"The walkers please help me!" She cried out of breath.

"Get off me!" Rick pushed the small girl off him but only for her to stand up quickly again. Daryl then shot his first arrow passing the girl head and hitting a close walker. The girl didn't take any notice of this and then the group started to walk quickly back to the car. The girl caught up quickly again and stood in front of them all.

"Please. Listen to me. Just give me a lift a mile or two away from here. You don't have to take me in" She said quickly.

"No" Daryl said while the others passed her to get into the car.

"Dad you can't seriously leave her here!" Carl surprisingly said. It was almost as if Carl felt sorry for the girl and that she could be eaten or even turned into a walker any minute.

"Common!" Rick shouts grabbing Carl's arm but he yanks out of the touch.

"I'm staying here then" Carl says knowing it will work. Rick looks up to the seconds away walkers and then back down to the girl, the girl who looks about the same age as Carl, he looks to Carl knowing he doesn't have to make a choice or maybe he doesn't have a choice.

* * *

**_So what do you think? Do you think Rick will help the girl? _**

**_Please review what you think about this and what you think will happen next! _**

**_I will carry on depending on the amount of reviews! Many thanks! _**


	2. Chapter 2: She bruises quick

**_Chapter 2 : She bruises quickly_**

* * *

"Here" Glenn threw the two pieces of rope to the back of the car for Daryl to catch. Daryl then tied up the girls arms roughly. The girl was at the back of the car on the floor. Her back was leaning against the door and Daryl was kneeling in front of her. Daryl then went to tie up her legs more tightly this time so there would be no escape for this little girl to make.

"Is this really necessary?" Carl asked from the back seat. Carl seemed to have a good gut feeling about this girl. Carl felt like this girl could help them out and that she wasn't dangerous towards the rest of their group. Daryl then looked up to Carl and lowered his eyebrows.

"Was it really necessary taking her?" He argued back and got up to sit in the empty seat by Michonne.

"Y- You don't have to take me in. You can just drop me off somewhere safe and then I'll get going" The girl says softly. Everyone ignored her not knowing if Rick would take her back to the prison or drop her off. But in fact Rick was planning on taking her back to the prison. The girl just reminds him of someone, the girl's movement, the girl's words just seem so familiar. They drove up towards the prison and Daryl grunted at the idea of having another person around the prison. Carol opened the gate for them to quickly dive through.

"Don't move until I say!" Daryl threatened the girl and grabbed onto the rope firmly. Daryl felt hate towards this girl already and she hadn't even done anything. He also guessed that she was weak and that she hasn't even used a weapon because she doesn't have any. Carl rolled his eyes and got out the car with the supplies, the bag was so heavy that he dropped some on the way but Michonne quickly followed and picked them up. Glenn got out the car and before he could close the door he was hugged by Maggie. Rick then followed and opened the door for Daryl to let out the girl. Daryl pushed the girl out the car that she lost balance and fell onto the floor. Daryl then got out and chuckled at the girl's elbow that was bleeding from the fall.

"She bruises quickly" Daryl said quietly and points his weapon at her head. The girl doesn't seem bothered by this and it annoys Daryl.

"What, you not scared that an arrow is aiming at your head?" Daryl then asked while the group watch not wanting to get involved with Daryl when he is in this mood. The girl chuckles a bit.

"Does anyone else want to point a gun to the other side of my head? Feel free" She says with confidence. Daryl was about to reply but was then stopped by Rick.

"What's your name?" Rick kneeled to her level.

"Tiffany"

"Tiffany?" Rick asked waiting for her last name.

"You don't need to know that" Tiffany flinched from Daryl who weapon seemed to get closer every time.

"I hear you running out of supplies" She continues changing subject.

"Because when I was driving down here there was a supermarket. Just off the interstate" She continues again.

"That one is full of walkers. We have already checked it out" Michonne said

"What? You too scared to go into a room full of walkers?" Tiffany said with her strong American accent.

"I bet you haven't" Daryl said finding the trigger on his weapon.

"I have actually. It was pretty easy. It was one in New Jersey" Tiffany honestly said and Daryl seemed to believe her.

"We aren't getting anywhere with this. Why don't we put her in a cell for the night" Maggie interferers.

"Yeah. Y-y-yeah. Good idea" Rick said. Daryl untied the rope from her legs and Carl got the cell keys out. Hershel, Carol, Beth and Carl then lead her the way inside the prison. Daryl, Rick and Michonne then got back into the car to find this supermarket, the less the better. Glenn turned to Maggie and placed his hands onto her waist and she returned by putting her arms around his neck.

"She looks so familiar to someone" Maggie said with a confused face.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's like she is related to someone I've seen before"

"Maybe she just looks like someone you use to know or something" Glenn reassures her.

"But the way she acts seems so familiar. I actually feel scared by the way she acts" Maggie said. She feels Glenn warm shield of arms wrap around her more tightly.

"Let's go in" Glenn says.

* * *

**_This is just a little chapter based more about the Tiffany and how the group react. _**

**_Please Review what you think and who you think Tiffany could be related to. _**

**_Also I would love to know what you think of Tiffany._**

**_Thank you to loveorpain and SoleFaith for your reviews and thank you to the people who are following this story! _**


	3. Chapter 3: Supermarket

_**Chapter 3: Supermarket**_

* * *

Tiffany was locked in a small cell. She felt like an animal watching the people silently free of doing there own things. She held onto the railings.

"Excuse me?" Tiffany said looking towards a girl with short brown dirty hair.

"Maggie" Maggie said from a distance.

"Okay. Maggie?"

"What?" Maggie walked forward but then hesitated to walk any closer to the railings.

"Can you let me out? Please. It's really creepy in here." Tiffany asked looking at the blood on the floor. Maggie nodded her head sideways and walked off up the stairs. Tiffany sighed and rolled her eyes. She seemed to like these people more then the others though. Tiffany gave up and sat on the lower bed of the bunk bed.

"I'm Carl" Carl said through the railings. Tiffany nodded lightly.

"Thank you for what you did back there, Carl"

"It's very rare for me to do that" He said. Tiffany looked at Carl's hand that was above his gun, like he was getting ready for any distraction from Tiffany.

"Well, I will prove to you, that you did the right thing" Tiffany smiled but kept his gun in her sight.

"Hey. What's wrong with Maggie?" She whispered. Changing the subject again.

"She just came back from Woodbury"

"Woodbury?"

"It's a town ruled by this sick governor. He hates us" Carl informed.

"What's the governor's name?"

"Philip Blake. Why?" Carl seemed confused by why she wanted to know.

"Just making conversation" Tiffany said. Seconds later she jumped from her bed and went to hold the railings again as the rest of the group watched Maggie run in.

"Quick. There are soldiers outside!"

Everyone picked up their weapons and ran outside to start to defend the prison.

"Maggie? Maggie?" Tiffany shouted.

"What's going on?"

"It's soldiers from Woodbury. They want us dead" Maggie panicked.

"Let me out"

"Um" Maggie looked to the door and back to Tiffany. Maggie knew that if she let Tiffany out the others would go mental but Tiffany could help. She might not be strong but she could help and it wouldn't matter if she died because she was just some girl who happened to find the group.

"I can help" Tiffany shouted. They both then heard the gun shots from outside. Maggie ran to the table and picked up the set of keys. She found the one and unlocked the door but didn't open it.

"Don't get out until I go" Maggie said because she didn't trust the girl. Maggie then ran outside and poisoned herself with the others. Tiffany opened the cell door and picked up the sniper gun from the other side of the room. She ran outside and took cover and realised she only had three rounds. She decided to be picky with the enemies. She aimed down across the prison to two jeeps; she chose her target quickly and pulled the trigger. Her hands where throbbing from the force and her ears where ringing from the loud bang. She watched her target scream with agony and he fell to the floor. The others kept shooting but heard Tiffany's sniper shoot once in a while.

"Look! The others are back!" Glenn pointed to Rick's car. Then they started to panic about whom will open the gate for the car. They all knew that if someone went out there to open the gate they would be shot. Tiffany put her gun on the floor and ran towards the gate; she knew she was the only one capable of doing this. She ran fast while opening the gate, the car went through and she ran back to close it. So quickly the others didn't even realise she was back in cover with her gun. Tiffany was a fast runner and they knew that. The others got out the car and took cover. After a while of shooting pointless bullets, it went silent. Everyone waited for the other to start the shooting again.

"What the hell" Tiffany broke the silence. She aimed, inhaled and shot. Everyone watched the bullet go through the soldier's neck with surprised faces. They heard the jeeps engine start and they where quickly out of sight. Everyone stood up silently.

"You've got skill" Daryl said to Tiffany. Daryl was more shocked then the rest of them. Tiffany wasn't weak or didn't know how to use a gun. And Daryl was the least to expect that. Tiffany smiled at the others shocked faces. Their jaws where dropped a little and their eyes never left hers.

"Did you um, find the supermarket?" Tiffany smiled and handed over the gun to Rick.

The others didn't lock Tiffany up after the battle

* * *

_**So what did you think. Any ideas on who Tiffany could be related to?**_

_** Please Review **_


	4. Chapter 4: He knows you're here

_**Chapter 4: He knows you're here**_

* * *

"So what was your family like?" Carol asked giving me a bowl of food made out of tin, last and then sitting down while the others started to eat. I hummed and looked away while pushing the thoughts out my head before they reached me. Carol got the hint I didn't want to talk about it.

"Sorry" she whispered. A few minutes later I decided to talk.

"Since the zombie apocalypse I've travelled most of USA on my own" I said looking back at Carol and then realise the rest of the group are listening in.

"Yep. I've been to New York, Jacksonville, Korea and some of Mexico. And I haven't seen a single person. I wouldn't travel and night so I would find the nearest building and lock myself in a small cupboard, I wouldn't sleep though" I said slowly.

"Not one person. Do you know how lonely I felt? And every time I would get a car, I would just pray and pray and pray that it wouldn't run out of fuel. Most of the time it didn't. But this time I had to use my legs" I said looking into the distance emotionless.

"In um, In Korea did you see anyone? Glenn asked. I feel everyone's heads turn and all our eyes seem to be on him. Of course, he would want to know about his family. He would want to know if his family is or was still alive when I was in Korea. I nodded my head sideways lightly.

"No"

Glenn face doesn't change and he then swallows, while everyone looks away.

"There was so many there, that I couldn't move" I continued. I watch as Maggie wrapped her one hand around Glenn's neck and he accepted the embrace.

"Rick, have we got enough ammo?" Daryl asked a few minutes later trying to change the intense subject.

"Probably not. Why?" Rick replied.

"I just have the feeling the governor is not finished with us"

"There was this gun shop a mile away or so from the supermarket" Michonne said.

"And you never mentioned it?" Daryl asked.

"No, I think it would be a good idea to check it out. And we would have ammo and be prepared just in case the governor attacks us again" Rick explains.

"Really, the governor what is he going to do?" I asked.

"You haven't met him" Maggie said. I raise my eyebrows and sigh.

"If we go to this gun shop it will be enough for a couple of weeks anyway" Glenn said.

"Well what we waiting for?" Daryl and I say together. I look into his eyes with surprise and he gives me a small smile back.

"Are you related to anyone that I know?" Maggie said while every stared to get up.

"No" I sarcastically laugh.

* * *

We kneeled behind a car quietly. Watching the moaning walkers walk like they where guarding the gun shop.

"I should have known the place would be surrounded by walkers" Rick says.

"We should go" Michonne whispers. Daryl and I look at Michonne and the others. I chuckle at the thought of the group giving up so quickly, I keep questioning how they ever survived this long. Rick and Daryl then started to have a conversation on weather to go back or not. In the end they decided they might as well do this and started planning out who was going where when. I started to get bored and sighed hard. Rick stopped talking and looked at me reloading my gun.

"We need some drama" I say standing up. I then stared to run as fast as I could threw the crowd of walkers keeping my eye on the door but shooting the odd walker that got to close. I felt the walkers trying put failing to grab me. I look back quickly and the others are following. I open the door and Daryl was the last to close it. Good! No walkers in the shop. The shop was small but enough. Glenn, Michonne and Carl started to pack ammo.

"What was that?" Rick asked.

"Well, what's the point in planning?" I ask confused. Daryl chuckles and walks off to help the others.

"Yolo" I continue.

"What's Yolo?" Rick asks. I laugh and start to look at the new guns. After a couple of minutes we hear a bang from the stock room next door. We raise our guns. Daryl goes though the door first, checking every corner; we come across a girl older then me at the end of the room aiming at us with the gun. We all stand opposite her.

"Put the gun down" Rick orders. She doesn't move but her eyes strike to me.

"Tiffany?" The girl with brown hair says. I push out all the memories and who this girl is out my head, I don't want this girl to bring me down. Not after all these months I've tried and succeed. Rick and the rest of the group look to me confused.

"Put the gun down" I order. She slowly puts the gun on the floor. Suddenly she lashes out running forward to attack. No one shoots but Daryl shouts and stops her from coming any closer. Michonne gets rope and Daryl ties it around her legs and arms as she sat and leaned on the wall. We stepped back.

"Who is going to deal with her?" I asked.

"Do we need to?" Michonne asks and walks out the room. The rest of the guys look at me.

"Do you know her?" Rick asks

"Never seen her before" I quickly say.

"Yes, you do stop lying! I hate you Tiffany! You left us! We needed you! When you go I am going to follow you all and kill every last person" The girl shouts.

"We can't leave her like this! She is a threat!" Rick shouts.

"Well who is going to deal with her? She is a girl younger then us except Tiffany and Carl" Glenn asks. Everyone looks at me like I should do it. I nod and roll my eyes.

"Of course. I'm the girl" I walk forward towards this girl. I kick her hard in the stomach three times making her yelp.

"Are you alone?" I ask the girl while she breathes heavy.

"I said are you alone?" I ask raising my voice and getting the knife out my pocket for her to see. She nods side ways watching every move I have with the knife.

"How many?" I say and wait for her reply for a couple of seconds before punching her in the face.

"Uh, Um a lot" She struggles to say. I stand up.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" She cries.

"Where are they?" I ask and again she takes longer then I want on her reply.

"I said again! Where are they?" I lower to her level swinging my knife and stabbing the floor between her legs making her flinch.

"Wo- Woodbury"

I look behind to see the others shocked faces. I stand up and put my knife back in my pocket.

"He is coming for you! Tiffany. He knows your here" She threatens.

"Shut up!" I shout

"He knows your here. He knows you're with them!" She continues.

"He is going to kill you" She says. I get my gun out and shoot her head just after she finishes the sentence. I watch the blood fly out and her body helplessly fall to the floor. I lower my throbbing hand and put my gun away. I look to the others with there shocked faces. Michonne comes running in quickly after she then catches the body and realises what I've done.

"What?" I barley say and walk out the room.

* * *

**_Okay, so this was a small clue between the lines on who Tiffany is related too. _**

**_Please review on who you think she is related to and any other thoughts you have! _**

**_Thank you readers! _**


End file.
